1). Proposed Field Classification.
The field of invention is primarily in CLASS 345, Computer graphics processing and selective visual display systems and involves CLASS 348, Television and CLASS 707, Data processing: database and file management or data structures. The potential subclasses are too numerous to mention as data processing covers many sub-disciplines.
2). Introductory Information And Related Art
Advertising is a main sources of revenue for internet companies (Sources) operating communication channels on the ubiquitous Internet. Some companies have their operation based solely on advertising income. With the constantly growing number of communication devices (e.g.: Smart TV set, a mobile device, a laptop, a PC or a tablet.), the target audience is accessible over many of these communication channels. The Internet is the central communication provider of the Sources using these various communication channels and advertising is the main way the Sources make a profit. Targeting potential customers (Users) connected with their mobile communication devices to the Internet has made inserted digital media advertising a major avenue to get public exposure. However, the usual approach of using pop-ups has been so distracting and annoying to Users, all communication devices have internal programs to block them. Therefore, new methods to target the public has to be used to get to these Users. These Users can be accessed 24 hours a day on many different communication devices all connected at one information communication channel.
Goggle™ is well known communication channel which sells Internet advertising. In pursuit of a broader audience of Users, Goggle™ bought Utube™ and explored inserting advertising into movie digital media, but had limited success. Being able to insert advertising digital media into movie digital media will open a new technique to sell products to Users. For example, take an old classic movie like THE WIZARD OF OZ which has an ongoing youth audience and inserting into that movie a promotion for children's red shoes by some advertiser company (Advertiser) but without distracting the audience from the art of the movie itself